Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to production of value-added products from light gases. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and process for producing products via shear-promoted reactions and/or vacuum-assisted extractions.
Background of the Invention
There are many processes that produce value-added products, such as gas to liquids (GTL) processes, fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) processes, and coal liquefaction processes. Coal liquefaction is a general term referring to a family of processes for producing liquid fuels from coal. Specific liquefaction technologies generally fall into two categories: direct (DCL) and indirect liquefaction (ICL) processes. Indirect liquefaction processes generally involve gasification of coal to a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen (syngas) and then using a process such as Fischer-Tropsch to convert the syngas mixture into liquid hydrocarbons. By contrast, direct liquefaction processes convert coal into liquids directly, without the intermediate step of gasification, by breaking down its organic structure with application of solvents or catalysts in a high pressure and temperature environment. Since liquid hydrocarbons generally have a higher hydrogen-carbon molar ratio than coals, either hydrogenation or carbon-rejection processes must be employed in both ICL and DCL technologies. Hydrogen is a valuable product for many hydrogenation processes.
Fluid catalytic cracking (FCC) is one of the most important conversion processes used in petroleum refineries. It is widely used to convert the high-boiling, high-molecular weight hydrocarbon fractions of petroleum crude oils to more valuable gasoline, olefinic gases, and other products. Cracking of petroleum hydrocarbons was originally done by thermal cracking, which has been almost completely replaced by catalytic cracking because it produces more gasoline with a higher octane rating. It also produces byproduct gases that are more olefinic, and hence more valuable, than those produced by thermal cracking.
Gas to liquids (GTL) is a refinery process to convert natural gas or other gaseous hydrocarbons into longer-chain hydrocarbons such as gasoline or diesel fuel. Methane-rich gases are converted into liquid synthetic fuels either via direct conversion or via syngas as an intermediate, for example using the Fischer Tropsch or Mobil processes.
Within such existing processes, there is the need to improve the utilization and conversion of light gases, such as methane, to generate value-added products. Desirably, the conversion is such that the conversion of the light gases to value-added products is economically beneficial. Desirably, the system and process may be incorporated into existing processes.